Ice Prince vs The Dark Blade
Ceil Sora had flown all aorund the world in search of his target, Goldeneye. "Every beach house, every land, every city. Nothing. Where are you?!" With that, he opened a Senkaimon and retreated to the Soul Society. Emergance Shade had been home for a few hours, Myst slept the day away, Loran was making dinner and Goldeneye was training. The four of them were happy as a close group of friends who had to share a small apartment, and a very tight budget. Loran was the only one who could work, as Goldneye was a fugitive, Shade was labled M.I.A., and Myst killed most of the souls she was sent to save. But something was wrong... "Gold, get in here now!" Shade roared. Goldeneye came running. "What?" He asked, with a scared look. Never has Shade screamed like that. "Sora's here. We need to go, now.Loran, get Myst up now, and when Sora gets here run. Understand?" "Yes dear. When he gets here run." Loran answered. Shade grabbed Goldeneye and used Kogeru to transport the two of them to the earth below. "Run, I couldn't care where to." Shade said as he vanished again. As he got back to his house, it was aflame. Walking into Hell Again "Loran! Myst! Answer me!" Shade screamed at the scene in front of him. "God, I hate you already, but this tears it! What did I ever do? Huh? You took the most important people in my life, twice now! Give me your right to do so! What allows you to kill at your choice?" "The two are not dead. I let them leave." a voice called out from the darkness and flames. "But if you reveal where Goldeneye is, I'll spare you as well." "Sora! What did you do? Where is my family?" Shade drew his Hell Blade, ready to fight. "Cause I swear, if one hair on their head is missing, I will tear you to shreads!" "Calm down. I pledge on my honor as a Shingami they are fine. How can I prove it?" "Leave us alone! We never did anything to you." "But my orders were to take Goldeneye for questioning. You however are a connundrum, you hate my target, yet you protect him. Why? "Funny. Your bosses killed my mortal family. What pardons the sins of rulers? And your question has one answer,. He's my brother in-law." "They told me you never knew about my master's actions against you. That's why I avoided you. Shade, between you and I, I know where your father and mother are. You see, my job was to protect your parents. You were to be the only dead that day. As you know, that changed. You were the only survivor, and my master was branded as a traitor. I was given my rank because they wanted to keep me close to thm. But your mere life tears me between duty and desire." "Sora, leave your life behind you. I was in Hell for a week, so if I can escape death, so can you." Shade pleaded with his foe, trying to avoid a kill on his record. Sora relented. "Forgive me, I beg you." And with a wisper, he was gone. Now to find the others, Shade thought. As he looked around, his phone rang. "Loran! Where are you? Is Myst with you?" Shade was getting desprate. "She's in alot of trouble. Were in Mexico right now, with Goldeneye." "I'll be there in a second. Just don't move." Shade hung up and vanished again, only to reappear in Mexico. "Shade! Hurry." Loran yelled across the street. Shade made a mad dash for the building behind Loran, and after reaching the door way, a horrid sight lay before him. Blood everywhere, by the gallon, leaving not a speck of land to walk on. Such carnage on that scale, could only mean one thing. "How many people? How many did she drink?" Shade fell to his knees, and broke down. "If I wasn't turned into a demon, could have saved her from her anger, her hate. Why did I do it?" "What we are is what we are. Rebeling against that nature only destroys us. Let go. Please." "My past is what led me here, my blood has killed here. Why does nothing add up?"